


Going Back to Bed

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cute, Discord: Poulécriture, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, Translation, author : crazywolf828
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Une petite histoire pour le prompt : sous les couvertures avec une voix enrouée, nozoumi
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Going Back to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Back to Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137336) by [crazywolf828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828). 



Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et le bruissement du plastique la réveilla. Qui était chez elle ? Nozomi sortit lentement de son lit, son corps engourdi, si c'était un voleur il serait capable de s'occuper d'elle sans problème.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine et vit l'intrus, une brique de soupe et au moins dix boîtes de médicaments différents. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui fut apparemment suffisamment bruyant pour attirer l'attention de sa petite-amie.

« Ah, Nozomi ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » S'exclama Umi, inquiète, en reposant la brique de soupe et se rapprochant de Nozomi. « Tu devrais vraiment te reposer. » Dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son front. « Tu es encore fiévreuse. »

Nozomi ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un doigt se posa contre ses lèvres. « Tu dois reposer tes cordes vocale. » Nozomi sourit. Umi était adorable lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle.

Elle acquiesça avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise et de regarder Umi cuisiner. Une fois la soupe devant elle, elle la remercia d'un regard, sachant très bien qu'elle se ferait réprimander si elle essayait de parler de nouveau, et commença à manger. Le liquide lui brûlait un peu la gorge, mais la chaleur lui faisait du bien. Avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait d'elle lorsqu'elle était malade était quelque chose de nouveau. Après tout ce temps seule, c'était agréable.

Après qu'elle eut fini, Umi insista pour nettoyer et la renvoya se coucher. Incapable de protester, Nozomi lui obéit et attendit que sa petite-amie la rejoigne. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Umi.

Elle plaça une compresse froide sur le front de Nozomi et cette dernière soupira de plaisir, appuyant sa joue contre la main d'Umi. « Je t'aime, Umi-chan. » Sa voix était enrouée et sa gorge la démangeait, mais se forcer à parler en valait la peine, juste pour voir Umi rougir.

Elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
